


ice cream and cardiac arrest

by softgrantaire



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Abdos, M/M, Pining, Side Davenzi, idiots to lovers, more than a bromance, they're idiots they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrantaire/pseuds/softgrantaire
Summary: “So, when are you going to ask out Carlos?” Matteo asks casually. Sans Carlos, they're all at the WG for the night, too lazy to leave.Abdi chokes on his beer. “What? Why would I ask out Carlos?”“Because you’ve been in love with him for a year,” Matteo says like it’s obvious. Abdi really hopes it isn’t obvious. Oh, God. What if it's obvious?“I haven’t...been in love with Carlos for a year,” Abdi denies. He’s not sure how convincing he sounds, especially because he’s still choking on his beer.“Are you sure about that?” David smirks.Or, Abdi and Carlos are the prime example of idiots to lovers.





	ice cream and cardiac arrest

**Author's Note:**

> this is a combination of the prompts 'Can I kiss you right now?' and 'I don't remember that!'
> 
> Also, Abdos is real and the actors agree.

“So, when are you going to ask out Carlos?” Matteo asks casually. Sans Carlos, they're all at the WG for the night, too lazy to leave. 

Abdi chokes on his beer. “What? Why would I ask out Carlos?”

“Because you’ve been in love with him for a year,” Matteo says like it’s obvious. Abdi really hopes it isn’t obvious. Oh, God. What if it's obvious?

“I haven’t...been in love with Carlos for a year,” Abdi denies. He’s not sure how convincing he sounds, especially because he’s still choking on his beer.

“Are you sure about that?” David smirks. He and Matteo are tangled in each other, and even though it’s been almost a year Jonas keeps looking at them fondly, like he’s a proud parent finally seeing his kids happy. Abdi would normally relate, because seeing Matteo happy is really something, but he’s too busy trying not to die. And also too busy trying not to strangle both of them.

Abdi groans loudly. “Stop ganging up on me.”

“He’s been single for months, dude,” Jonas joins in. Now he has to strangle Jonas, too. 

“I can’t."

“Why not?”

“He’s my best friend," he says. " And even if he wasn't my best friend, you know I’m not good with asking people out.”

Matteo coughs something that sounds suspiciously like ‘lollipop’. David hits him, but is stifling a laugh, so the sentiment isn’t the same.

“Just tell him. Be direct,” David says firmly. Matteo nods in agreement.

“Okay, am I the only one who remembers heartbroken Matteo crying because the boy he liked was ghosting him but also sending him drawings, or…”

David whines and somehow manages to wrap himself around Matteo even more. Abdi hears a soft apology and almost feels bad about bringing it up; he would, if it wasn’t for the fact they’re bullying him.

"Aw, man, you made David cry," Jonas says. 

“I wasn’t crying, bro, shut up.” Matteo pats David's head softly. "I was just. Sad."

David whines again.

“Even if you weren’t crying, you and David have no room to talk about being direct!" He points to them. "You wouldn’t be together if we didn’t hit Matteo until he messaged you!”

“And I’ll be sure to thank you in an elaborate speech at our wedding," Matteo says with a grin.

That makes Abdi pause. “Wait, you’re getting married?”

“Not - I mean - why would you - shut up," Matteo stammers, ears bright red.

“Digga, just ask him,” Jonas sighs, coming to Matteo’s rescue. The look on David's face is disgustingly fond, and Abdi considers making a retching sound, before deciding to ignore the urge.

“Do you -” He pauses, fiddling with his bottle. “Do you think he might say yes?”

“How many times do you go to the movies, or to the park, or out for lunch, and conveniently ‘forget’ to message the group chat? Because I think you’re already dating, dude.”

Abdi furrows his brow and sighs. "I don't want to ruin anything."

"Abdi," David starts. He looks serious. "Carlos won't leave you just because you have feelings for him."

“Can’t I just offer him a lollipop?”

-

“Hey, man.”

"Hey, bro." Carlos’ grin is wide. They slap each other's backs, Abdi lingering longer than he should but not as long as he'd would if he was allowed. "Nice day."

“So I uh.” He shakes his head, trying to gather his courage. “Wanted to ask you something.”

“Yeah?” Carlos’s grin gets wider, and Abdi would say something about it being beautiful, but that’s not his scene.

Abdi loses the courage he’d only just mustered when faced with Carlos’ grin. “Ice cream?”

“You buying?”

Abdi laughs slightly, and can hear his voice crack. “Sure, man. Even though I bought last time.”

“I don’t remember that!” Carlos fake gasps, holding his chest. It’s cuter than it should be.  _ Ugh.  _

They walk for a moment, reaching a vendor they’ve seen more times than Abdi can count.  _ Is this what Jonas meant about ‘dates’?  _ “Thanks, man. So was that your question? Ice cream?”

“No. I was just wondering if - God, now I know why David and Matteo were so shit at this whole communication thing - if you’d like to.” He pauses to take a deep breath. “Maybe. Go out some time? With me?”

“On a date?” Carlos stops short, turning wide eyes to Abdi.

“Yeah.” He isn’t sure his heart has ever beat this quickly. Is he going into cardiac arrest? They never taught him how to tell if he was having a heart attack in school, he could be having a heart attack. Oh God, he's having a heart attack. He’s going to die.  _ I wonder if Carlos will cry at my funeral... _

“With you?” Carlos confirms, pulling Abdi from his panic. He isn’t a stranger to rejection, and braces himself.

“With me.” 

“You and me?” Carlos looks like his brain has stopped working.

“You and me.”

Carlos clears his throat, looking nervous. “A date?”

“Yes, fucking hell, dude. Yes. A date. Me, you.”

Carlos clears his throat again. “Yeah, sure.” His voice cracks, higher than Abdi has heard in years. He goes to make fun of him for going through puberty again before he comprehends the words that just left his mouth.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.” They’re smiling widely at each other now.

“Can I kiss you?” Abdi blurts out after a moment. 

“What?” Carlos’ eyes widen and he looks so shocked Abdi’s afraid he’ll say ‘just kidding’ and laugh it off.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have. Asked that. I’ve just liked you a long time and because you said yes to a date I thought you’d maybe want to kiss me too because that’s what people on dates do sometimes but I guess this isn’t a date so I don’t see why you would want to kiss -”

“Shut up, man.”

If anyone asks, he won’t tell them that Carlos’ lips are just as soft as they look, or that being wrapped in his arms is the best thing Abdi’s ever felt. 


End file.
